


印斯茅斯的魅影

by goldenwind



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, mentioned Insidious and Cthulhu Mythos, what if auraman is a horror story underwater
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwind/pseuds/goldenwind
Summary: 印斯茅斯之影+潜伏1、2 paro，有大量基于n52姐夫主笔的海王刊和克系以及温导各恐怖片的梗，也有很多二设毕竟！这是！温子仁导演的片子！怎么可以没有恐怖片paro！更何况海沟国居民拍的那么深潜者。而且，也怎能没有温导和他真爱PW合作的片！对得起他们的六次合作吗！魅影二字只是为了cue一下04影版饭桶，我想看奥姆唱can it be，can it be arthur，求温导满足我的欲望





	1. 1 屋中之梦[1]

        麻烦在第三天显现。

        在与奥姆王的决战取得胜利后，亚瑟就像仍然沉溺于生死交锋那样，时不时地陷入莫名的亢奋中。

        第一天他在战舰顶上举着黄金三叉戟对着往来的鱼群咆哮，那时候他看起来尚算正常——亚瑟本来就是这种大大咧咧的人，考虑到他可能是刚从灯塔守卫者的儿子变成亚特兰蒂斯的国王有些适应不良，他还在寻找树立权威的方式，这可以理解的。

       到了第二天，他就不止一次在对话或者检阅军队时露出过度亢奋，手舞足蹈的状态，偶尔媚拉还看见他对着无人的地方龇牙咧嘴，那双继承自母亲的金瞳还射出让卫兵显露出不适与恐慌的暴芒——有点像太阳，媚拉这么觉得，但阳光可不会这么有侵略性。可是晚间亚特兰娜去找他时，却看见他过分安静地拱起脊背瞪着墙角，一副蓄势待发的模样。站在一边怎么唤他都得不到回应的女王便敏锐地察觉到哪里有些失控了。但她也没说什么，刚刚经历过政变的亚特兰蒂斯需要拥有一个能稳定人心的新王。

        然而第三天才是更严重的。清晨早间内阁会议的时候，亚瑟当着女王、媚拉、维科几个亲近贵族成员的面莫名给了涅柔斯一叉子，然后上下牙碰擦着吼了几嗓子谁也揣摩不出意思的咔嚓咔嚓音节，紧接着又干脆轰地倒在地上晕了过去，没给他的内阁哪怕一秒的询问机会。如果不是媚拉当场拦住了她怒气冲冲的父亲，这绝对会成为一场足以让泽贝尔枉顾七海之主的权威和亚特兰蒂斯开战的灾难性外交事故。

         没有人知道亚瑟突然的发疯是因为什么，尽管涅柔斯指名道姓地嘲讽说这就是混血杂种的劣势——“那些陆地种混杂了太多动物的肮脏血液，我听说他们甚至可以患上疯狗的病，”，但碍于同样在场的亚特兰娜女王，他也只能小声嘟囔几句。

       亚瑟被紧急送到医院，一路上昏迷中的新王时而挣扎咆哮，时而发出近似喘不上气的嘶哑噪音，就连鱼群都吓得对他的车队退避三舍。为了抑制他在怪力下无意识地伤到自己，亚特兰蒂斯的医生们将他绑在严密守护的病床上，除此之外就对这莫名而来的古怪病症束手无策了。他们凑在一起嘀咕了几句，怀疑那可能是陆地种的疾病，并小心翼翼地建议女王可以带新任的七海之王去陆地上看看——如果，亚特兰蒂斯最权威的医生说，如果陆地上真的存在比这里更好的医生的话。

 

        而这些就是奥姆从维科口中能听到和猜测到的全部内容了。他的母亲和未婚妻——前未婚妻，他在心里补充——带着他的哥哥，新任的七海之主去治病了。亚特兰蒂斯的王城只剩下帝师维科，哦，还有一个阶下囚。

        他被软禁在王宫最深处的冰冷水牢里的，牢房外汹涌翻滚的岩浆隔绝了一切交流的可能。

        ——前王奥姆。

        维科是三代老臣，看着他长大的人，他实在太清楚维科的潜台词了。

        “啊，是涅柔斯，对吗？泽贝尔的王又藏在百慕大三角[2]后面蠢蠢欲动了？”奥姆花了在死寂囚室里的漫长两天才想明白涅柔斯王在他一统七海的路上螳螂捕蝉的企图，“而我的谋士法对付他，”他在我的两字上故意咬出重音，微微颔首，“你们缺了一个王。”纯血亚特兰蒂斯人的睚眦必报在他的嘲讽中显露无疑。

        维科的表情立即变得很不好看，让他觉得自己甚至就能为这个笑出声来，“但很显然，亚特兰蒂斯的王是不会待在这里的，亚特兰蒂斯的王也不会拥有这个。”

       奥姆晃了晃自己的手铐，他不会就因为这个原因回到王座上，尤其是在那是维科的意愿的情况下。

 

        在片刻的胶着气氛后，亚瑟的忠实支持者留给他一个气愤的背影，和一个逐渐远去的关于严加看守旧王的命令。

        奥姆对维科的举动未置一词，他垂着手，仍然用和身为奥姆王时候一样的笔挺身姿漂浮着。海水死寂一般围住他，冷得如同亚特兰蒂斯与海沟国的边界处。

        那时候还是孩子的他站在他严肃阴沉的父王身旁，眼睁睁地看着母亲下沉，落进那没有光的渊薮里，亚特兰蒂斯的军队整齐地站在他们身后，安静地宛如一整群幽灵。

        他记得深海的寂静、黑冷与深沉一点点吞没了母亲白金色的身体。

        而他父亲的手扬起来，越过他一眨不眨的眼睛搭上他崩到僵硬的肩膀，带起一串快速消融的细小气泡。

       气泡咕嘟咕嘟的声音是他对那天唯一的记忆。

       从小习惯了不见天日的冰凉海水的奥姆第一次意识到寒冷也具有声音。

       咕嘟咕嘟。

       咕嘟咕嘟。

       气泡的响动在黑冷的阴影里若隐若现，令人不适的咕哝声细碎地将他扯出回忆。

       监狱里四下无人。

       奥姆不由自主地打了个寒噤，那些无法解释的诡异噪音仍未消失，催促着他扭回头，面对堆放他父亲那支被打碎的银色三叉戟的角落。

     “母亲属意亚瑟，而我会遵循她的意志。你必须离开。”他对着寂静的角落一字一顿。

       一连串的气泡正在那里用一种古怪的姿态涌动，像极了那些生长在亚特兰蒂斯旧城皇家墓地的狭长海藻。

      “你必须离开，父亲。”

 

        奥姆停顿了片刻，又重复了一遍刚才的话。“父亲，”他咀嚼了一下这个字眼，立刻能感觉到这个词魔法一样沿着冰冷水流滤过肺泡[3]，随着氧气溶进血液，被泵进四肢五骸的末梢，在口腔里泛起一股生涩的味道。他孩提时被父亲用三叉戟责罚后顺着后背的伤口散进海水里的气息里就有与此一模一样的血味。

       他已经很久没面对过幽灵了，也很久没嗅到过这样接近死亡的气息了。

       牢房外模糊地飘过一阵水流声，奥姆警惕地偏了下耳朵，听见守卫在维科离开后也走远了。

       灌满水的牢狱寂静如死亡。

       现下这串涌动的气泡有如阴影中永不闭阖的圆眼，埋伏地锁紧他的后背，吐露着令人毛骨悚然的咕嘟音节。

       “我不想再让母亲伤心了，”奥姆蹲了片刻，转身去面对那团他认定了是奥瓦克斯王的阴影。气泡令人诧异地沉默起来，让他咬紧了下颌。有一瞬间他阖上眼睑，舰船上母亲的拥抱从身后涌来，她的头发有着海藻、珍珠与砗磲的熟悉气味，柔软地拥紧他的肩膀，让他短暂地忘记了父亲不苟言笑的表情。

       下一刻他蓦地睁眼，下意识后仰。

       黑暗在方才悄然贴近他的面孔，不灭的气泡间漂浮着粘稠的死鱼味道。

     “这次我是不会按你的意愿行事的，父亲。”奥姆屏住呼吸，“我才找回母亲。”

       黑暗瞬息之内贴得更近，陡然胀大的气泡愤怒地围成团凑到他的脸上，一连串的扑簌声与海沟国人扑煽鱼鳍的声音如出一辙。

       他飞快地后撤，“不！”奥姆银鲛一样的窜出去，在牢中绕着墙壁游了几圈才意识到刚才那声嘶吼来自他自己。他蹬着腿，在又飘在天花板上盘桓几轮后慢慢地将视线转回那个角落。

       黑暗仍盘踞在那里一动不动。

       老奥瓦克斯王的银戟藏在那后面的。父亲的遗物在黄金三叉戟下碎得再无形体，却仍能展现逝者的意志。

       他真该感谢新任的七海之王慷慨地将这堆破烂还给他。

       奥姆深深地吞吐了几口海水，缓慢从上方荡下来：“父亲，从你去世、我坐上王位的那天开始，我已经很久没再看见过鬼魂了——”他摊开手谨慎地靠近，“你第一次出现是在舰船上对着我吼，让我杀了亚瑟，”他垂下双眼，尽量看起来和被父亲鞭挞时一样臣服，“刚才，你第二次出现，又是让我杀了他。你明知道母亲一定会很伤心，也吓了我一跳。”他摇头，拉扯出一个不甚愉快的笑容，“其实如果不是你在决战的时候突然窜出来，那个陆地种是没那么容易赢的，父亲。是你拽着我去攻击维科教给他的招式，”他一点点靠近那团僵立着的黑暗，就像黑暗先前一点点逼近他，“是你让我分心，没能在他窜到半空时反戈一击。我本来能赢的！”在牢笼中压抑数日的嘶吼逐渐放开，奥姆洪亮圆润的嗓音撞击着逼仄的水牢，水浪响亮地拍打起坚固的墙壁。他难以自制地想象如果当时他赢了会是什么情况，他是否不需要忍耐维科和柔涅斯那种令人作呕的叛徒的嘲讽。但没有，奥姆收回神，他输了，他是个现实主义者。“现在？我是亚特兰蒂斯人，而亚特兰蒂斯人从不避讳失败！也不会背弃他的诺言！”他对着黑暗中死寂一般凝固着的气泡咆哮，被他嗓音带起的水波碰上墙壁又涌回他的身边，推得飘在水中的一切左右晃荡。

      奥姆急促地喘息几下，亚特兰蒂斯的旧王尽力使自己平静下来，试图拿回旧日的高傲姿态：“你只是一个鬼魂，甚至只是幻觉，该死地我为什么会和鬼魂说——”

      他噎住了。

      那一串气泡在刹那间增长，嗖地扑过来，实体一样绞住咽喉，让高压海水堵住他的肺。奥姆从口腔尝到混杂了数种味道的难以分辨的咸腥，他下意识地抬手扯住那串气泡，这串膨胀了的气泡如大王乌贼的触须一样沿着他的动作从中间分成两段，又迅速再生，让他徒劳地捏住几滴海水。

        在他能看见幽灵的过去岁月里，他可从来不知道一个鬼魂能做到这种事情。

        他会被杀死在这里。

        在这一刻奥姆清晰地意识到这点。

        在继被那个混血种打败后，失去一切的王会死在牢狱中。

        这是多大的讽刺。

        他还没来得及和他的母亲再说上一句话，或者在他那个混血哥哥过来时尽情地用亚特兰蒂斯的礼仪嘲讽他几句。

        失氧的嗡鸣声已经开始在他耳畔回响。

        ——他听见放大了的气泡破裂的声音，海水涌动的声音，从他喉管里发出的咯吱的声音——

        ——他听见海沟国那些退化了的家伙吞没了母亲时，数不尽的红鳍在黑暗之地里飞速扇动起来的声音，无数怪物游动搅起惊天巨浪的声音，尖锐爪子撕开岩石与骨骼的声音——

        ——他自己微弱破碎的抽气声。

        海洋的领主沉入深海。

 

        黑暗也没给予他安宁。

        湍急的水流。

        环绕着的呐喊。

        金戈交击的震颤。

        错综复杂的嘈杂声响轰开奥姆的眼睛，在还没有意识到发生什么之前，他就被一股柔韧的水柱直直向下砸进高耸石台中。水柱中咆哮的旋涡抽干附近的海水，未排干的海水沿着痉挛的气管从鼻腔喷溅出来，他的肺腔在突如其来的窒息感中炸裂般疼痛。他的脑袋猛地磕到坚硬的岩表，头盔哐当当地滚落一边，奥姆眼前一片金星，下意识抬起脑袋，只迎来第二次冲击。转瞬间海水强灌进他的喉咙，咸味让肺腔的疼痛愈发难以忍耐。这一击海的拳头将他撞出去，推离坚硬的岩石高台。

       他感觉自己像一只死去的鲸鱼那样飞速下坠，完全被疼痛和晕眩掌控了。从头顶传来的鼎沸人声吵得他晕晕乎乎，而水流针似地透过他那身装饰性远高于实用的银甲扎进身体，却变得越发灼热，滚烫，和海底熔岩上的沸腾海水如出一辙，依稀让他觉得熟悉。

       万分地熟悉。

       亚特兰蒂斯王族敏锐的听力让他模糊地捕捉到关于“媚拉”“混血种”“逃跑”等等几个断断续续地字眼。

       火之环！

       奥姆陡然睁开双眼。

       媚拉背叛了他，带着落败的亚瑟逃离了亚特兰蒂斯——这也是他一连串失败的该死开端。

       他愤恨地咬紧牙。

       而此刻，海水仍在他身下逐渐沸腾，升华，一刻不停地提示着他还差一点他就会摔进火之环，在滚烫的岩浆里和他的银甲银戟融化成一团。

       他几乎已经能听见金属融化的嘶嘶声了。

       然而他仍然动不了，大脑背叛了他，让他徒劳地意识到自己的下坠却无法给予任何帮助。

       他不应该死在这里。

       他经历过这个了。

       奥姆一瞬间意识到，或许他确实不会死在这里。

       他依稀想起在这次决斗中，有人救起过他，如果他的记忆没错，按照方位——他顺着记忆中的位置向上侧抬眼，一个人形隐隐绰绰地飘在高处，看起来下一刻就会消失。

       跟一条误入皇宫，马上就会被赶出去的海豚没什么两样。

      恐慌立刻刷过他的脊柱，“该死的你还在等什么？”，奥姆下意识对着那个声音嘶声力竭——他甚至没意识到自己能说话了。

       下一刻那条海豚如同回应声呐一样回应了他，身影以异乎寻常的速度直直窜过来，如同陆地种的炮弹一样毫无阻碍地穿透他的身体，带起一连串遮蔽视野的细密水泡。

       奥姆盯着自己半透明的胸口刚刚被那条影子穿过的区域，没有伤口，那里平整地像是什么都没发生。他顺着尚未消失的气泡扭头望向下方的火之环，惊愕地张口。

      在他的下方另一个奥姆飞速地跌向火之环，而那条影子在他将将要融化的时候海蛇一般掠过岩浆，拽着他的腰将那个僵硬地像是块石头的奥姆拖离火海，火舌扑了个空。

       奥姆在那几乎无法用双眼捕捉的骇人高速中只瞥见对方赤裸的上身上绣着大片的纹身——确信无疑的是，这绝不会出现在亚特兰蒂斯人珍视的，苍白的身体上。

       他难以置信地眨了眨眼。

 

\-----------------------

[1] 标题摘自洛夫克拉夫特的克苏鲁神话小说《 the dreams in Witch-House 》。

[2] 早古漫里泽贝尔的入口被封印在百慕大三角下。

[3]N52 亚特兰蒂斯人没有腮，也没说他们怎么呼吸，就当他们的肺和皮肤可以进行氧气交换吧。

 


	2. 2 航标

       海底的地震已足以使任何一个陷入回忆的人警醒，但真正把奥姆从过去中拽回来的是监牢剧烈晃动时水流加剧了的翻涌。他被推到墙上，从后背传来的阵痛立刻使他清醒过来，他松了松脖子摆脱残存的窒息感，大声呼唤他的看守。

        “我不知道，殿下，我不知发生了什么。”闻讯而来的士兵看起来比他还要惊慌。亚特兰蒂斯城远离地震带，在落成后一直安稳如初，也难怪他对此一头雾水。

         奥姆在来回拉扯的水流里勉力稳定住自己不要像他面前这个可怜士兵那样河豚似地滚来滚去，他根本来不及回味梦境里昭示的真相和其中潜藏的含义，多年王族生活养成的习惯要求他优先解决眼前的困境：“留一半人手在这儿，剩下的人去查发生了什么！”尽管身为阶下囚，奥姆王的威信仍足以在亚特兰蒂斯卫队中绕过层层阻碍聚拢他的拥簇，“如果有麻烦，不要恋战，只需要查明究竟发生了什么。对了，还有，请穆克，等等——”他掂量了一下，“请维科过来吧。要快。”

      领了命令的卫队跌跌撞撞地闯出去，留奥姆一个人在屋子里苦恼万分。

       这不寻常，他皱紧眉头，涅柔斯不会有这样的实力能搅得亚特兰蒂斯天翻地覆——那条狡猾的鳗鱼也不会选择这种容易烙下把柄的方式。亚特兰蒂斯王城也不是什么容易被撼动的地方，不会地震，没有武力威胁，没人想看到亚特兰蒂斯的第二次陷落。

       他的卫队在半个小时后姗姗来迟，看起来丢盔卸甲七零八落，就连随同而来的维科也狼狈万分。他们带来了一个不好的消息，很不好的消息。“不是涅柔斯。”谋士气喘吁吁地摆手，惹得奥姆撇给了他一个白眼，“我知道，所以呢——”

       “是海沟国。那边地震了，我们检测到海沟正在扩张。海沟族试图向亚特兰蒂斯迁徙，卫队阻挡不了他们。”维科的声音随着水流不安地摇晃，苦笑的表情倒是让奥姆看得清楚，“还有卡拉森，海沟国一地震他那就开始闹腾，现在快把王城外围翻了个个了。”

        “亚瑟呢？他不管——哦——”奥姆立刻明白维科的苦笑是怎么回事——他的半血哥哥去治病去了，一时半会可回不来，而没有他哥哥和他的黄金三叉戟，谁能指挥得动七海之怪？他略一沉吟，亚瑟忠实的老师不会同意他理政，现在也不是和这个固执老头争权的时候，“我上去替换母亲，请她回来处理。”维科皱了下眉头，奥姆看出他的疑虑，“我不会跑，亚特兰蒂斯的王族不会在这种时候落荒而逃。你也不用担心我杀了亚瑟，媚拉在场，更重要的是，我答应过母亲。”他倨傲地扬起头颅，“让开，维科，我得尽快离开。同时，在母亲回来之前，你必须维持亚特兰蒂斯的稳定。不需要我提醒你，这是你的责任。”

 

       亚瑟醒来的时候是傍晚，父亲比以往更加糟糕的做饭水平的焦糊味戳刺着他的神经，屋外又有风雨哗啦啦地敲打窗户，还有莫名而来的饥饿，一切让他太阳穴直跳。他从为自己量身定做的加长款床上下来，疑惑地张望。熟悉的布置，熟悉的味道，熟悉的响动，在他搬出去单独过日子之前，他在这里住了数十个年头，现在这里一如既往到像是他还没被困在亚特兰蒂斯的王座上。但他不记得自己是怎么回来的了，他能记得的是他在开会，而涅柔斯王的叨唠比亚特兰蒂斯语的公文更让他头大。

        如果他是因为开会走神睡着了梦到回家，不知道一会被媚拉骂醒的时候老妈会不会看着老爸的份上说个情。

        他就知道他不适合当王。

       但现在趁着他还没醒过来，或者说趁着媚拉还是维科随便哪个没耳提面命地教育他，赖在家里放松一会也是个不错的选择。 

       亚瑟跳下床，四肢脱力一样哐当砸在地板上——然后他意识到自己的旧房间被人收拾过来，至少这个老旧木地板没像往常一样因为他过于剧烈的运动从缝隙里挤出浮灰来——他的父亲，擅长家务除了做饭一般般的父亲，终于再一次忍受不了他万年不收拾的房间了。

      “好吧，”他嘟囔了一声，手脚并用爬起来。这一动作让亚瑟发觉自己的身体意外地虚浮，手脚不受控制地在行动中发软，神经也跟小镇上那些捣蛋鬼一样哐当当地制造噪音捶打着他的大脑，令他有些疑惑是不是内阁吵架工作真的具备这么大的威力，如果是这样，那他觉得奥姆成天板着脸脾气火爆也是可以理解的了。

      亚瑟一面脑仁疼一面扶着墙从二楼往下走，一路都能听见楼下叮铃哐当碗碟擦碰的声音，还有急匆匆过来的脚步，鞋跟嘟嘟作响。哦——

      他被人抱了个满怀，这个怀抱有海水的味道——可能是媚拉，非常温柔——不是媚拉，头发上有幼年记忆熟悉的饭菜味——

     “老妈？！”

       “亚瑟！你醒了?!”亚特兰娜的惊呼紧紧地搂住他，母亲近乎啜泣的声音让他在困惑之余也不由得慌张起来。

        “我……醒了？”我还以为我在做梦，他琢磨了一下，果断地将这句话咽下去。

       “你没事吗？”亚特兰娜放开手，捧起亚瑟的脸，他能看见自己的母亲眼眶发红，泪水在她二十年一成不变的完美容颜里留下一道明显的痕迹。

        “我，没事？”他张了张口，想安慰下他的母亲又只觉得无从说起，但亚特兰娜却显而易见地越发惊恐起来。

        “你听得懂我说话的吗？”      

        困惑终于击倒了亚瑟：“为什么我会听不懂你说话？”

        “太好了。”亚瑟听见他的母亲这么说。

       “呃？”

        紧接着媚拉从女王身后探出头来，红发女孩满脸都写着严肃：“我就说亚瑟这么皮实，一定不会有事的。”

        “……”

 

        十分钟后，他们坐在饭桌前，壁炉里熊熊燃烧的火焰将风雨的冷意结结实实地堵在窗外。三个人轮流地把亚瑟从头到脚摆弄了一遍，在搞得亚瑟怀疑自己是不是实际上是动物园里新到的金丝猴之后，托马斯去转身去打电话了，留下两位女士面色凝重地要和他谈谈。

        “好吧，”亚瑟点点头，一边用最快的速度向喉咙里塞意大利面——番茄酱炒糊了，不吃快点他觉得自己的舌头和胃都会抗议。谁能想到亚特兰蒂斯的女王非要纡尊降贵地做饭呢？

        最后一口，他放下勺子，咽下碳水化合物，脸上是最诚挚的假笑：“意面真棒，老妈。”

        可惜亚特兰娜只给了他一个心事重重的轻笑，紧接着就竹筒倒豆子将这几天发生的事全说了出来。

 

         “我昏迷了两天？”

        “是。”

        “海底和陆地的医生都束手无策？”

         “是的，但是亚瑟，别担心，我们，托马斯，我，我们不会放弃你的。”亚特兰娜垂下眉毛，泪水珍珠一样在她白金色的下睫毛上滚动。

        “没事的，妈妈”亚瑟拍了拍他母亲绷紧的膝盖，摊开双臂展示他健硕的肌肉，“你看，我现在很好，非常健康。我真的没事，别担心我。”他想了想，“或许是水土不服？”

        雨声不赞同地敲打起窗户，他抬头看了一眼，又扭回去看他的母亲。他知道他的母亲只是过于担心，毕竟在失散流离二十年之后，谁不想紧紧抓住千辛万苦回到自己身边的亲人呢。“我不会有事的，”他露出最大的笑容，牙齿反射着灯光温暖的黄色，“我不会离开的。”

        雨声仍然在以愈来愈重的敲击声抗议，让亚瑟不满地向窗外张望。

       “有人在敲门。”托马斯突然从电话旁扭头对他们说，“我就是在这样一个雨夜遇上你母亲的。”他说的没头没脑又充满怀念，亚特兰娜回给他一个虚弱但柔软的笑容，而他走过来摸了摸妻子的脸颊，垂下脑袋轻吻她金子般的头发。

        亚瑟站起来让出位置，示意他的父亲坐到母亲旁边来：“我去开门。”

 

        门外风雨极盛，就连亚瑟都难以在这样的情况下张开眼睛：“您好，请问——”

        “母亲，您必须马上回王城。”他的弟弟站在门外，穿着他进牢房时换上的囚服，金色的短发被暴雨狼狈地黏在脑袋上，“亚特兰蒂斯出事了。”

 

        奥姆在暴风雨中到来，以亚瑟的习惯，他应该会来一句关于对方是不是被打湿了的灰背隼之类的调侃。但这是奥姆，他在一个看起来属于恐怖片或者惊悚片的日子到来，看起来也像是见鬼一样狼狈，或者说像鬼一样狼狈。

         他本应该关在牢里。

        亚瑟张了张口，困惑与时俱增，但门口不是地方，滂沱的大雨让亚特兰蒂斯的旧王看起来像个幽魂，屋檐雨瀑溅起的水也让亚瑟湿了半片裤子。“先进来吧，”他在门口堵了一会，奥姆看起来既不想说话，也不愿意动弹，让他无奈地叹气，“老妈在里面。”

 

        奥姆跟着亚瑟进屋，听见他对亚瑟提到他的名字，看见屋子里暖烘烘的一帮人——他的母亲，他的前未婚妻，一个他不认识但显然和他的母亲亲密异常的男人——想必是亚瑟的父亲，还有亚瑟——他的半血哥哥。而他自己全身挂着冷冰冰的雨，残留在睫毛上的雨珠彻底遮住他的双眼，他自觉地退了半步。

        紧接着他听见母亲的惊呼，下一刻一双手就抹去了他睫毛上雾蒙蒙的雨，母亲的脸和多年前记忆中那样裹着忧愁，“奥姆，你怎么来了。”他看见那个中年男人的大手搭在母亲的肩膀上缓缓地拍打。

        接着男人伸出手来：“我是亚瑟的父亲，叫我汤姆。”

        奥姆瑟缩了一下，迟疑地看着那只示好的手。他知道在陆地人的概念里这是什么意思，但老汤姆的潜台词又是什么？毕竟他曾试图杀掉他的孩子。他的目光逡巡在母亲和老汤姆靠紧的肩膀上，怀疑自己似乎不应该来的，于是他只能咬住牙冠在其他话说出来前回答她：“亚特兰蒂斯出事了——她需要您回去坐镇。”亚特兰娜的眼神立刻严肃起来，奥姆在她上下打量的目光里微微颤栗，“维科在维持秩序，我让穆克去帮他了，但我觉得他们撑不了多久。我，”他顿了顿，又小声补充道，“我没越狱。能来请您回去的只有我，所以——”他越说声音越小，最后消失在他母亲的摇头里。

        “不是这个，奥姆，”亚特兰娜接过托马斯递来的毛巾，引着奥姆坐到沙发上，毫不在意奥姆湿漉漉的囚服毁掉客厅里最舒服的家具，“你受伤了，”她擦拭着奥姆的头发和身体，在碰到纵横交错的伤口时小心地绕过去，“怎么回事。”

        “是海沟族，”奥姆哑着嗓子，“事情紧急。”他没说当时他只是随手拿了把亚特兰蒂斯卫兵标配的枪，而一把远程热武器要用来对无穷无尽的海沟族做火力压制显然不够。他是实打实的打上来的，“被他们划了几下。”他轻描淡写。

        亚特兰娜瞥见嵌入他后肩的巨大牙龈，被海水浸泡过的伤口翻卷着失血的皮肉，她点头算帮自己倔强的儿子圆了这个谎：“回去记得让医生打一下疫苗。”直到奥姆点头应承，她才愿意松开手中的毛巾，坐下来听奥姆讲述到底发生了什么。

 

       奥姆带来的消息让亚特兰娜的目光绷紧，她被温柔乡软化了的犀利眼角又恢复如初，奥姆在这一刻松了口气，他的母亲仍然是属于亚特兰蒂斯的女王，她有种赢回一局的欢欣。“你说的对，”她蹙紧的眉头彰显着焦虑，又让奥姆恼火于她刚从流放中逃出来还没能喘口气，就得为他的国家殚精竭虑，“维科一个人顾不过来的。抱歉，我必须回去。”女王的最后一句话是对托马斯说的。

      “等等等等，”亚瑟插进来，“海沟族和卡拉森的异动为什么要老妈去处理？”他伸出大拇指指了指随意靠在墙角的黄金三叉戟，“我拿上这玩意游下去，十分钟，上来，搞定。你们都看着我干嘛？”

        媚拉一巴掌糊在他脸上：“好好休息吧，病人，没准你下去他们闹得更凶。”她和奥姆同时对亚瑟翻了个大大的白眼，就连和蔼的亚特兰娜都忍不住露出好笑的眼神。

       “你做了三天王，仍然对亚特兰蒂斯的局势一无所知。”奥姆一脸谴责地瞪着眼睛，让亚瑟忍不住要将他和自己四五十岁的小学老师的严肃面孔重叠在一起，“这不只是海沟族的事情，这是武力试探。”

        “呃，就像你先前对陆地做的那样？”

        “你！”奥姆气结。

        “亚瑟！”老汤姆瞪了他一眼，递过来一个热气腾腾的杯子，“抱歉，他就这脾气。”

        被母亲虚按着的奥姆瞪着杯子里升腾起的热气，动也不动，“没事的，”亚特兰娜接过杯子轻轻吹气，奥姆这才在她的示意下犹豫地接过杯子抿了一口。

        火炉一般的温暖在刹那间传遍四肢五骸，魔法般缓解了伤口的疼痛，这是哪怕亚特兰蒂斯贵族都享受不到的舒适待遇，他舒展了被疼痛和焦急拧紧的眉头。

        亚特兰娜歪着脑袋饶有兴趣地看着她的儿子与自己当年如出一辙的赞叹神情，“和你当年一样，”老汤姆在亚特兰娜旁感叹，“我记得那时候——”

        “——吃掉家里的金鱼。”亚瑟显然听了太多次自己的起源故事了，于是他扁了扁嘴，将话题绕回来，“所以呢？母亲回去，我蹲在这里无所事事？”

        “不，媚拉和我回去，你要帮我说服你的父王，”媚拉应声点头，“而你，亚瑟，我的孩子，”亚瑟蹲下来，让亚特兰娜理顺他乱糟糟的头发，“你要让医生治好你，然后，我们回来过节。”奥姆抿着唇看她一个个嘱咐下去，母亲这幅其乐融融的样子刺得他垂头丧气，有一瞬间他怀疑是不是亚特兰蒂斯就这么毁了，他自己也不用孤零零为了王座奔忙会更好些，“你是亚特兰蒂斯新任的王，你为这个王位而活，”父亲阴鸷低沉的喉音滚过耳畔，在哔啵作响的炭火声中化成一团气泡，“任何人背叛你，就是背叛亚特兰蒂——”

        “奥姆？”

        他打了个颤。

        “奥姆！”

        他扭头，母亲的手按在他肩上，“你看上去不太好，需要休息吗？”她看起来神色紧张，让奥姆鼻子一酸。

        “我刚才忘了一件事，”他想起来先前那场差点被他忘记的幽灵谋杀，“我看见父亲的鬼魂了。我觉得它和这次动乱有关，大胆一点猜测的话，”奥姆瞥了眼亚瑟和靠在墙上的三叉戟，“这和亚瑟的病症恐怕也脱不了关系。”

         亚特兰娜的瞳孔骤然收紧，“深渊啊，你必须告诉我发生了什么。”

        奥姆垂下双肩：“我在决战的时候看到过他，监狱里我看到他附身在他的三叉戟上，试图和我说话。”

        “说什么。”

        “我听不清。” 他神色平常地扯了个谎，不知为什么，他总是害怕如果把父亲的威胁说出来，母亲会疏远他，虽然事实上他觉得现在也没好到哪里去。

         “只有这个？”或许是源自母亲天生对孩子的直觉，亚特兰娜并没有全然相信奥姆的话，“你每次撒谎时都会这样垂着头。”

        “我，看到了过去。”奥姆神色平常地用另一段事实掩盖刚才的谎。

         “什么过去。”

         他摇了摇头。“不，我觉得和这件事无关。”

         “相信我，母亲。你知道我能看到的事情是随机的，他们没有关系。”

        亚特兰娜最终还是叹了口气，“我知道，我知道，”她和媚拉对视了一眼，瘫坐在椅子上，“我只是没想到它恰恰发生在我的孩子身上。”

        奥姆微一动容：“母亲——”

        “等等等等，”亚瑟打断了这难得温馨的气氛，“你的意思是说亚特兰蒂斯也流行鬼怪这种玩意？”

        这下所有的人都齐齐给了他一个巨大的叹气。

 

        “这不是普通的鬼神之说，”亚特兰娜讲解道，接着媚拉跟上来：“这是亚特兰蒂斯王族独有的诅咒。”

        “部分未成年的亚特兰蒂斯王族会有一些无法控制的特殊能力，比如和鬼魂对话，心灵感应，梦行者，制造死亡和复活，或者受到远古启示获得一些神秘的知识。别以为这些能力很好，能力越强大，相应地他们也就越容易在童年时因为使用能力而死亡，或者成为其他王族的武器进而死在争夺里。”

         “传说这个诅咒是波塞冬对亚特兰蒂斯人胡乱使用三叉戟能量的惩罚。有太多的亚特兰蒂斯贵族死在这个诅咒中了。”亚特兰娜摇头，“奥姆能在梦境中和鬼神对话。他第一次的时候才不到两岁，叫得把我们都吓坏了，所以我们把奥姆的能力隐瞒得很好，没什么人知道，”她百思不得其解，“可是它应该消失了——”

       “它确实在我成年之夜消失了。但我不知道为什么会再度出现。”  奥姆一手仍捧着暖融融的水杯，安慰地拍了拍他母亲的手，他略一思索，“或许亚瑟也是如此。你的能力是什么？发疯？”

        “指挥鱼群。”亚瑟毫不理会奥姆暗藏的讥讽，大大方方地接下挑衅，“就是这个，没有其他了。”  

        “你成年了，你一直能指挥鱼群。”媚拉几乎将半片红发像美人鱼尾一样甩到他脸上。

        “或许奥姆说得确实没错，这些怪异的表现和这能力不无关系。”亚特兰娜沉思片刻，果断地站起来，“无论如何，我都要回去看看，还要去旧城查一查能不能找到关于这件事的资料。”她给了托马斯一个长长的拥抱，“我会尽快回来的。”               

       “我明白，”老汤姆笑了笑，“我本来以为你这次回来至少可以待几天等过了五朔节的。上次走之前，”他露出怀念的眼神，“你就没能看到沃尔帕吉斯之夜【1】的狂欢。”

        “是啊，”亚特兰娜随之也短暂陷入回忆，“我记得你跟我说过这是小镇的传统节日，围着篝火跳舞之类的。”她又快速地对家人嘱托了几句，奥姆没听清她在说什么，他捧着热水坐在沙发一角，这些陆地习俗的交谈再一次让他插不上话，像是一种被困在气泡里看着鱼群从外面游过的感觉，一种全然不同于坐在王座上却发现无人可以信任的孤独感。

         “我觉得你也应该参加一下这个狂欢，”有声音靠过来，低沉的调笑语气从他头顶传来，距离有点太近了，他下意识地皱起眉，看见亚瑟低下头正一本正经地研究他，“对治疗你的愁眉苦脸有好处。”

 

\---------------------------

 

        奥姆沉默地送母亲和媚拉离开，有一部分的他深切地赞同母亲冲进暴风雨里，另一部分却尖叫着让她回来——他很怀疑那是基于对危险的本能反应还是童年时的阴影，但多愁善感不是他的职责也并非他的习惯——这短短几日里他确实过于情绪化了，他稍微反省了片刻，扭头去看靠在门旁和他父亲嘀嘀咕咕的亚瑟——也是他的职责。

        “我希望你能帮我照看亚瑟，”亚特兰娜在临走前将他拉到一边低声嘱咐，“我知道这对你来说有点困难，但奥姆，我走了之后，只有你能帮他了。”她差点捏疼他的胳膊，奥姆有些憋气，那些被海沟族划开的伤口，有一部分是他刻意留给母亲看的，但她却什么都没说。他的眼神黯淡下来，就在此时一堆不知道是什么的软趴趴玩意甩到他脑袋上，吓了他一跳。

        “得了，别愣在那里了，”亚瑟瞅着对他怒目而视又不断疑惑撇着手里东西一头雾水的奥姆感到好笑，索性一边笑着一边又丢给他一堆消毒酒精和防水医用胶布：“清理一下伤口，拿上你的毛巾去冲个澡，海水对伤口不好。”见奥姆面无表情，他也收敛了笑意，有些困扰地皱眉，“母亲临走前嘱咐我照顾好你，帮你处理好伤口，但我觉得你不会乐意我帮忙。”

        一瞬间奥姆几乎脱口而出要问“她真的这么说过?”，但到了嘴边的却是“我当然不需要陆地种的帮忙”这样的话，到这时候后悔也没用了。

        “哦，那你会用陆地种的东西吗？不用陆地种来教你？”不知怎的，亚瑟也觉得自己火气直窜，奥姆倨傲的表情在他眼里从好笑变为了可笑，“你知道这个是什么？这个又是什么？亚特兰蒂斯怎么治疗你们？用海水洗一洗？”

        “那也比用肮脏——”

        “喂，喂，喂，喂，孩子们，”老汤姆插进两人中间，灯塔守卫一手一个地推开他们，“冷静，冷静。亚瑟，礼貌，忘了吗?”他又一脸歉意地扭头对奥姆，“抱歉，奥姆？王子？呃，这个称呼对吗？请允许我的无理？”

       奥姆退了一步，竭力维持住镇定——别这么冲动，他想。金发的海之子绷着脸，竭力让唇角不泄露出一丝冷哼，从小时候他就憎恨这个男人，但现在，这个可憎的陆地种看起来也没那么坏——至少比他的混蛋儿子有礼节多了。“马略斯，奥姆·马略斯。”

          “唔，好的，那我叫你——”

        “奥姆，你可以跟母亲一样喊我奥姆。”

        “……好的。”

        而亚瑟在他老爸后方为这绕了一大圈又回到原点的名字描述比了个满头问号的摊手表情。

         奥姆对亚瑟的反应视若无睹——说真的，亚瑟比的任何手势在他眼里都毫无理解的必要——他一面对老汤姆点头，一面自顾自拿起那堆那些酒精棉和医用胶布，“1我知道这些东西怎么用。顺便说一句，亚特兰蒂斯不需要用这么落后的器材去治疗伤口。”他施施然走进浴室，留亚瑟在后面继续摊手：“你们不是用海藻当绷带的吗？！”

        

        奥姆确实没向亚瑟求助，亚特兰蒂斯人径直去浴室捣鼓那堆医疗用品去了，留年长的陆地混血在客厅里来来回回地晃悠。“和他聊一聊，”托马斯比划着，“分享分享你那些收藏品啦，小时候的事情啦之类的，他会接纳你的。”

        亚瑟耷拉下肩膀：“知道吗，爸，你听起来就像是小时候鼓励我和学校里新来的捣蛋鬼交朋友那样。今时不同往日了。”

        “那时候你可比现在孤僻多了。”老汤姆乐呵着拍打亚瑟，“试试看，总有办法的。”

        老汤姆给亚瑟挤了会眼睛就把他一个人扔在楼下，对着壁炉干瞪眼。

        哗啦啦的水声从浴室里传来，很快被打在窗户上的雨点声压制住，逐渐剩下混杂在一起的近乎酒吧醉汉称兄道弟式的吵闹。

        平日里他会热爱这种生活气息的亲切，但现在亚瑟只觉得一切都让他头疼——准确来说，是让他的头疼愈演愈烈。

        “我们需要谈谈，”他在壁炉前走来走去，“你，和我——呃，不行，太蝙蝠侠了，”他揉了揉眉心，调节语气，“咳咳，奥姆，我们来谈一谈吧——”

        “谈什么？”

        亚瑟迅速扭头，看到奥姆笔挺地戳在浴室门口，“哦，嗨，呃，你速度挺快的。”

        奥姆深深看了他一眼，一面走回先前待着的沙发，拿起母亲递给他的水杯。母亲的气息随着水温的冷却迅速消失，让他皱了下眉。

        亚瑟看在眼里，试探问道：“我去帮你换杯热水？”他看见奥姆的目光缓慢地从杯子挪回对准了他，大减价时采购回来的家居服严实地裹在他身上，淅淅沥沥的水流沿着蜷曲的短发打湿脖颈和双肩的棉质布料，就连原先飞扬的眉脚也因为承受了水雾的重量略微弯曲耷拉下来，让这个海神的铂金贵族显得平易近人了些许。

        “好。”奥姆沉默了好一会，终于将水杯递回亚瑟一直伸着的手里。

 

        在亚瑟去倒水的时间里，他一直保持着沉默。亚瑟的家和他想象中母亲在陆地上的居所完全不同，小时候他以为母亲是被囚禁起来的，在昏暗干燥的陆地上因为脱水而瑟瑟发抖；最叛逆的时候他怀疑母亲沉湎于陆地人为了供奉她制造的奢华；后来他想象过是否母亲在陆地的居所是悬在高高的空气中，所以她才新奇到忘了亚特兰蒂斯。但这里，直到亲眼看到，他才推翻先前的一切想象。坚实的地面，靠近水域的潮湿空气，狭小的屋舍，拥挤的装潢——他将目光从堆放着杂物的柜子转回爆裂出火星的壁炉——温暖萦绕周身。

        他意识到这里和亚特兰蒂斯的确是两个世界，他的家和这里是两种全然不同的感觉，平心而论，他无法分辨出孰好孰坏。奥姆有些挫败地收回双目，从桌子上捞起一本书——在母亲被献祭后，他怀着复杂心情偷偷学过陆地人的语言：“印斯茅斯之影。”

        “那是老汤姆的书，他非常喜欢洛夫克拉夫特。小时候他老拿里头的故事当鬼故事吓唬我，后来又跟我说这个州是全美神秘事件发生最频繁的州。”亚瑟将冒着热气的水杯放回桌上，“如果你想看就尽管拿去，我想他不会介意的。听着，奥姆，我觉得——”

        “我们需要谈谈——”

        奥姆和他同时出声，让亚瑟一时间瞠目结舌：“呃，对，我们需要谈谈。我知道，你觉得我是个混球，嗯，我们彼此都觉得对方是个混球，但这不妨碍我们是兄弟——”

        “这不重要。”奥姆比了个手势打断他，“你现在是亚特兰蒂斯的王，我是亚特兰蒂斯的臣民，这就是全部。”他用端坐王座的姿势坐在沙发上，一板一眼地对亚瑟说，“我不是来救你的，我不在乎这件事之后你会流放我还是杀了我，但现在，作为亚特兰蒂斯王室，我有义务解决这个麻烦，让你回去好好治理亚特兰蒂斯。”

        亚瑟有些懵，他在那磨磨唧唧的倒水就为了考虑如何从奥姆上岸这件事入手，好修复一下分崩离析的兄弟关系，但现在奥姆的一针见血彻底打乱了他的计划，“好吧，这条路行不通，”他坐下来，决定见招拆招，“那我们来谈谈亚特兰蒂斯，你为什么要选在这个时候进攻陆地。”这可能不是步好棋，亚瑟有点后悔，但根本没想到，奥姆居然接了下去。

        “因为我准备好了。”

        “什么？”

        “战备工作。完成了，战争就开始，就是这么简单。”

        “好吧，那为什么要进攻陆地？”

        “你这是审问还是怎么的？”奥姆有些着恼，“还是你失忆了？你被抓那次我已经告诉你原因了。”

        “无意冒犯，但我想知道真正的原因。”亚瑟一摊手，“你看，我不是笨蛋，我知道亚特兰蒂斯一直忍受着陆地的垃圾。但海陆开战不是恋爱，不会某一刻，砰，导火索一拉就爆炸了。为什么是这个时候开战？”

        奥姆直到这个时候才把脑袋从杯中雾蒙蒙的蒸汽里抬起来，他短暂地给了亚瑟一个惊讶的眼神，表情又变得嘲讽起来：“真让我刮目相看，但我以为你能猜到原因呢。”

        “我猜不到。”

        “好吧，那我也不介意告诉你。是母盒。”

        “母盒？荒原狼要夺走的那个？”

        “对。”

        “母盒和开战有什么关系？怎么，你看上陆地上的母盒了？”

        “别把我当成荒原狼那种一根筋的笨蛋！”奥姆重重地拍了下桌子，“他是你们招惹来的麻烦！我只是不想让亚特兰蒂斯再藏在水下。”他叹了口气，“亚特兰蒂斯轻视陆地太久了。母盒事件之后，我的部队报告了你们和荒原狼的战争，那些超人类，我不知道你们是怎么制造出他们的，但他们是威胁。我不会让这种威胁在亚特兰蒂斯不知道的情况下悄然发展。”

        “他们不是制造的。”

        奥姆诧异地抬起眉毛，很快将亚瑟透露的内容加入考量：“哦？是吗？很好，但这不重要，重点是陆地拥有他们。”

        “你要夺取他们，或者杀死他们。”

        “当然不！为什么你总觉得我只是要夺取什么或者杀死什么？那有什么好处？亚特兰蒂斯需要的是接手监管陆地。”

        “哇哦，我真的没想到这一步。”

        “那是因为你不是一个合格的王者。”

       “我当然不适合做王，该死的我跟维科说过这个，我跟媚拉说过这个，要不是你想进攻大陆，我甚至不需要去考虑这件事。”

        “那么你就是在毁了亚特兰蒂斯！”

        “我不会！我认识那些人！陆地上没有哪个国家可以控制他们，他们是自愿保护地球。”亚瑟竭力让自己冷静下来，不为奥姆的指责发火——他不知道这些，告诉他，打消他的年头——他想着说道，“我说地球，不只是代表陆地，也代表海洋。”

        奥姆憋着气面色涨红，片刻后深深吐息：“你对政治一窍不通，是吧？那我告诉你，亚特兰蒂斯不需要额外的保护，只需要决策正确，可以排除万难的王。”

        “所以你坚信自己是对的，包括向陆地开战，包括为了向陆地开战而向七海开战。”

        “是。”奥姆坚决地点头，“亚特兰蒂斯人是时候联合起来壮大自身，而需要亚特兰蒂斯联合，就需要有一场对外战争将他们整合起来，而为了这个，我就需要一个个说服七海。”

        “包括利用武力？”

        “是的，包括利用武力。”

        “他们当然会，”奥姆撇了撇嘴，但亚瑟仍然察觉到刹那间他松懈后又绷紧的双肩，“但在我之后，他们会明白我。”

        “我真搞不懂你们这些政治，但所有人都渴望和平。我见过战争，真正的血淋淋的战争。在海洋里你看不见血，大海可以净化一切，但在陆地上，鲜血能将大地染成酱色，臭味可以绵延百里，持续百年。”亚瑟严峻地盯着奥姆，他急迫地想让郁结在胸口的话冲出来，否则这些残酷的事实会冲上来，让他的头疼在脑袋里凿个洞，“我相信亚特兰蒂斯人也不会原谅一个战争的发起者的。”

        “够了！”他的话被奥姆打断，他能看见奥姆的唇角在发抖，是愤怒，恐慌，或者其他？他一概不知。奥姆打断他的那一下爆喝让他的脑袋里发出铮响。如果要形容这响动，他觉得会有点像是他的三叉戟跺在地面上的金铁声。“我已经回答了你足够多的问题！现在轮到我了，告诉我，为什么母亲支持你？维科也支持你？媚拉也支持你？你做了什么？”

        剧烈的头疼困扰着亚瑟，他勉强能保持坐姿和表情，遑论回答奥姆思维跳跃的问题了。

         他的弟弟自顾自地说：“我能理解母亲是因为你是他和陆地男人的孩子。维科？维科不喜欢父亲，他觉得父亲不是个好王。他在父亲惩罚我时让我逃走，试图让我憎恨父亲，反对他的政策，但我告诉他父亲的政策没错。”他的语速越来越快，积累数日的愤怒火山一样勃发，“所以他教唆你，哪怕你更不像一个王。媚拉呢？我们一起长大，但她只见过你一次，她又凭什么？我是亚特兰蒂斯的王，我才能真正带领亚特兰蒂斯，她想要一个冠冕堂皇的英雄？但王，王怎么可能永远冠冕堂皇——”

        亚瑟听见奥姆的话语愈发模糊，第二声三叉戟的声音敲进他的头颅，强烈的恍惚让他只能从奥姆的话中捕捉到区区几个单词，就立刻被暴雨的噼啪声响取而代之。

        “——在亚特兰蒂斯有个故事。在亚特兰蒂斯陷落后，亚特兰蒂斯王的弟弟联合起大臣，在王试图研究黄金三叉戟让亚特兰蒂斯恢复荣光时进行了一场叛乱，他们要求惩治王，让他为亚特兰蒂斯死去的那些人陪葬，枉顾只有王才能操纵三叉戟救回亚特兰蒂斯。而当时的王，亚特兰，拖到最后一刻才处死了他叛乱的弟弟。他错失了亚特兰蒂斯崛起的时机，只能要求自我流放。”奥姆全然没发现亚瑟的问题，他说起故事，半途却语调一变，“一个有趣的事情是，亚特兰的弟弟叫奥林，而亚瑟，你——”[2]

        亚瑟哼唧了一声。

        “母亲给你起的亚特兰蒂斯名字也叫奥林。多么巧合，多么讽刺。”

        亚瑟没听出他的嘲弄，三叉戟的第三声铮鸣刺进他的耳膜，扩散开的声响在他的五脏六腑搅起滔天巨浪。他恍惚看见海水撞上礁石，吞没灯塔和小屋，千年前的故事画卷一样浮现，他的亚特兰蒂斯分崩离析，陷落在深海之间。

        在他失去知觉之前，他看见的是奥姆的双脚，他的弟弟向后退了一步，避开他倒下的身体。

 

 

tbc

 

【1】指4月30日到5月1日（五朔节）的夜晚，其原本是欧洲的传统民间节日五朔节的一部分，在基督教传播到欧洲后，这个节日划归为是异教徒节日，后来逐渐被扭曲成了女巫集会的时间。

【2】故事出自p52死王，亚特兰（就是电影里被亚瑟取走三叉戟后化灰的海王）是海王刊的一个反派，本文中关于他的陷落和他弟弟的反叛有直接漫画取材的，也有二次创作内容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我仔细看了下写第一章前写好的大纲，理了一遍发现可能这篇文会塞不下太多爱情故事，可能是亲情向加点暧昧关系，不知道大家介意不介意。。。。。。  
> 我会尽量塞一些感情戏进来，但，我不能确保，毕竟剧情已经规划好了。。。。。
> 
> and，试图模仿电影的节奏和风格，但好像有点模仿的怪怪的。。。。。。
> 
> and，n52的海王刊真的很好看，我永远吹爆姐夫。
> 
>  
> 
> 再这么写下去，这俩兄弟就要被我写成相声兄弟了。。。。。。。


	3. 3 死王[1] 上

        亚瑟倒下的声音在地板上制造出惊人的巨响和潮水拍打般的震动，闻讯而来的托马斯只看到奥姆单膝跪在亚瑟身旁，伸出两根手指在他儿子的颈子上摸索，他心头一紧，重重踏出一步。

        “晕过去了，”听见声响的奥姆头也不抬，比了个手势示意托马斯别冲动，“不是我干的。”

        “我没考虑过是你，你又不是傻瓜。”老汤姆快步绕过地上的两人，拐到墙角杵着的黄金三叉戟旁，“它在发光，这正常吗？”

        “等等！”奥姆话音未落，老汤姆已经举起这个散发出异样光芒的亚特兰蒂斯宝物，随即惊呼着将它摔在地上。

        一声哐当巨响差点震穿耳膜，奥姆扭头看见托马斯将三叉戟摔到地上，握柄上一个清晰的金红手印正冒着白烟，镌刻着的古亚特兰蒂斯文字的铭文[2]也刹那间绽出像极了亚瑟双瞳的灼灼异色光芒。他瞥了眼汤姆摊开的手掌，烫伤的痕迹赫然在目：“陆地种无法承受亚特兰王的权杖，如果再长一秒钟，你的手就废了。”他走过去，取下脖子间潮湿的毛巾缠住自己的右手拾起权杖，几秒后白色的蒸汽顺着毛巾的褶皱弥散而出，纤维烧焦的臭味浓郁起来。奥姆触电似的丢掉权杖和缠着的毛巾，托马斯看着他突然阴沉冷峻下来的神色有些不明所以的紧张。

        “看来只有被选定的人才能使用这柄权杖，”站定好一会之后奥姆才冷冷地哼气，双唇抿成一条下行的折线，“那它就没用了。”

        托马斯这时候已经找了张毯子折成枕头的形状，吃力地将亚瑟挪成一个平躺着稍微舒适点的姿势，他听见奥姆来回的踱步声，焦虑地喊：“去打911！”

        “什么？”

        “911！上帝啊，你是不是根本不知道911是什么？算了，你来看着点大个子，我去叫救护车。”

        “等等！”奥姆叫住了他，“我知道救护车是什么。听我说，陆地人的医生也对他束手无策，不是吗？否则你们不会带他回来，而不是蹲守在医院。”

        托马斯不耐烦地跺脚：“你想说什么？”

        他安抚起亚瑟焦躁的父亲，用来对付士气浮躁的军队的手段在单个人类身上迅速起效：“看看这些，这个三叉戟，海底的异动，你觉得这是巧合吗？”他循循善诱，“这和他做过的事情不无关系。或许是他在地心藏海里碰过什么，或许是他在旅途中遇到什么。”他抬手止住托马斯即将脱口而出的询问，“等会，我知道你想说媚拉陪他一起去了，但是媚拉没事，我想——”常年在议会言语争锋历练出来的急智起了效，奥姆灵光一现，“我想这和血统有关。你看，异状在我身上也有显现，或许他接触过的东西在大战时碰到了我，而亚特兰蒂斯的血脉激发了它。”

        “你是说——”

        奥姆狠狠地咬牙，犹疑在他眼中一闪而过：“介于我还清醒着，我想可以从我的能力入手，看看到底发生了什么。我可以进入梦境，找到他，询问他在昏迷时看到了什么，或许……或许还能做点别的。”

       老汤姆一时间有点哑然：“我以为你没那么想救他，”他随即显露出有些愧疚的神色挠了挠头，奥姆发现在一些动作上，他们父子看起来的确很像——陆地人血脉相连的习性一时间揪住他的心脏。“谢谢。”他听见托马斯说。

        “不用。”亚特兰蒂斯人一摆手，“那是母亲的嘱托。”他深深看了他哥哥一眼，亚瑟平躺在地板上，紧皱的眉头让他的面目显露出未曾见过的苦涩感。奥姆随手抓了个抱枕垫在地上，盘腿坐下，“我会进入半梦半醒的状态，去寻找他。我需要你警戒。提醒你一句，我已经很久没有复习过这种方式了，如果你或者有其他的事情打断仪式，那他就再也回不来了。”

        “我能……先问一件事吗？”托马斯的吞吞吐吐被奥姆看在眼里，他拧着眉看年长陆地人交叠起的双手不安地扭动。

        “又有什么事？我在救你儿子！”

        “它——危险吗？亚特兰娜不喜欢你这种做法的，是吗？我不能只照看亚瑟一个人，不只有他是亚特兰娜的孩子……”

        奥姆的神情一瞬间柔软下来，“我不知道。”他回答道，一面闭上眼，不去想潜藏在托马斯没说出口的话后的含义。

        你也是亚特兰娜的孩子。

        他进入灰色的雾霭，反刍着这莫名酸楚感的余韵。

 

tbc

 

 

[1]死王：正如上一章注释所言，死王是亚特兰蒂斯的第一任王，亚特兰。在漫画里他复活回到亚特兰蒂斯，要从亚瑟手中夺回王位。他打造的权杖，也就是电影里亚瑟在地心藏海里获得的三叉戟，叫死王权杖。当然我是魔改爱好者，我真的改了很多，我才不会让你们轻松猜出剧情哈哈哈哈哈哈。

[2]三叉戟铭文：温导真的在黄金三叉戟上刻了铭文！是工匠名字！我吹爆温导塑造细节的能力！

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三叉戟：你tm当我是金箍棒吗，说起金箍棒……年底……中美合拍……开机……继续饰演……文体两开花……多多关注
> 
>  
> 
> 祝大家新年六六大顺！
> 
> Ps:我本人写作更偏向于不直接描写心理环境，而是通过侧写让读者揣摩，想请问大家更偏好哪种？直接写出来的内心戏还是稍有保留的？


	4. 3 死王 中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章稍微恐怖  
> 环境参考潜伏和猛鬼街系列

        亚瑟在一片阴云里。

        黑暗仍沉甸甸地坠在这片无边无际的虚无里，将寒意压进他的皮肤，就算是亚瑟这种拥有亚特兰蒂斯血统，能抵御得了海底高压的身体，也觉得阴冷了些。比夜色更浓稠阴沉的雾霭在他脚边翻滚，穿透鞋袜，摸进裤腿，让他烦躁地跺脚，可是雾气中甩不掉的潮湿感仍沿着裤管一点点往上钻。他能感觉到自己踩中的地面柔软粘稠，牢牢吸住他的鞋底，每次抬脚都伴随着咕噜的响声和翻卷起的小片夜雾，落下时又能感觉到地表轻微的沉浮拍打着，他依然分不清自己是站在水里，或者水面，也无法习惯这种远比海沟更黑冷又远比大西洋更空旷的死寂。[3]

        他确信在片刻之前他还站在一间宫殿外，一栋有着显著的亚特兰蒂斯式的流线体建筑结构的，却独独缺失了亚特兰蒂斯独有的璀璨萤火的宫殿。这被从水中搬运到陆地上的宫殿庞大而空旷，漆黑彻底包裹住它，只剩下一点不知从何而来的昏暗光线从背后勾勒出宫殿惨白发青的边缘，唯一能从这死气沉沉的建筑中分辨出一点活物存在痕迹的却独独是肉体被什么物体抽打的声音，再无其他。这声音极其轻微，像是从宫殿最深处传来，却又准确异常，有着精确的间隔与每一下都相同的强度。

        这种诡异的机械感让亚瑟觉得头皮发麻。他在宫殿外绕了一会试图找到入口，尽管他小心翼翼地控制脚步的幅度，但中间仍有一次分心试图驱散脚踝上那股像被海沟族抓住一般的瘆人感。就在那时，在毫无预兆的情况下宫殿消失了，紧接着是气泡被戳破的一响，他扭过头，倏忽间荒凉的黑暗中紧贴着他的面前出现一艘船，让亚瑟诧异地后退半步。

        这种景象无论看到多少次都仍能够让他觉得不可思议。他紧盯着面前的船只，感觉这种幻觉一般的异景像是宫殿被什么无形的神明轻松抹去，在片刻间将他改造成一艘船只又摆了回来，只不过摆回来的，是一艘至少有四百年历史，在水里早已泡到腐朽破败的海盗双桅横帆船。即使他抬眼细看，船首像上的骷髅依然高悬着沉默地俯视他，倒是缠绕其间的藻类植物纽结着柔韧狭长的叶片藏在骷髅肮脏的骨架里，似乎恐惧着某个即将到来的未知，却又在浮出海面的那一刻被掐断了生气，变成一团腥臭的墨绿。

         但即使如此，这艘船仍然比刚才的宫殿有人味的多，原因便是船舷破洞里传来的哭泣，小声的，虚弱的，听起来像个未到变声期女童一般细软的哭啼声。即便四野皆是浓稠的雾霭，这哭泣依然能飘渺地沿着船身腐朽腥臭的味道荡进他的耳朵，牢牢地缠住他的心脏，乞求他同情地去看一眼。

       亚瑟差一点就被拽过去了，如果不是奥姆像打了个响指那样砰地从浓雾中冲出来，亚瑟真的会进去看一眼。

        “你在干什么？”奥姆不耐烦地吼，“我找了好久！”

        那哭泣消失了。

 

        “没什么，我听见这艘船里头有孩子在哭。”亚瑟向后一指，让奥姆疑惑地拧起眉头。

        “什么船？”

        “什么？”亚瑟猛地回头，“哦——”

        双桅帆船也消失了。

         他耸了耸肩：“刚才也是这样，我听见有人在亚特兰蒂斯宫殿里用棍子打人。”

        “宫殿？等等——”奥姆忽然警惕起来，亚瑟觉得他扬起眉脚的样子在黑夜里看起来像极了一只突然膨胀起来的河豚，“你看到了多少？”

         亚瑟安抚地笑了下：“呃，只听见这点声音？怎么了？”

        奥姆扭过头去：“和你没关系。”

        “好吧——”亚瑟拖长了音，他像是在揣摩词句，又像是有感而发，“我对此很抱歉，嗯——真的很抱歉。”

        他的话让奥姆一头雾水，一向伶牙俐齿台词老道的亚特兰蒂斯人愣了片刻才反应过来。“什么？”他问。

        “不，没什么，”亚瑟看起来有点沉浸其中，“现在没什么。”像为了掩饰什么，他很快从口袋里掏出一个Zippo打火机，点着了递给奥姆：“拿着。”

        亚瑟的一系列举动搞得奥姆差点怀疑是不是这个陆地混血的脑子坏掉了：“你又想干什么？等等，你哪来的这玩意。”

        “照明。”亚瑟挥动了一下打火机，示意火苗会在空气里纹丝不动地燃烧，“脚下是水，飘上来的雾气太多了。”

        奥姆深深地看了他一眼，他的表情从疑惑进阶到了紧张：“你在开玩笑，我脚下是整片的骸骨。”亚瑟为此又看了眼地表，飘着黑雾的泥泞和潮湿仍然令他不寒而栗，但奥姆看起来不像是在说谎，因此他也就权当对方说的是真的。

        “好吧，看起来我们感觉到的还可能不太一样。”他瞥了下嘴。

        奥姆的表情却更为紧张：“你看起来不是很害怕，为什么？算了，听着，”他舔了下嘴，干燥让他的唇泛白起皮，“你昏迷了，记得吗？在昏迷后你进入了异界，就是死灵生存的空间。我不知道你怎么进来的，但普通亚特兰蒂斯人是不可能有这个能力的，可能这就是是伴随着你昏迷所带来的能力。”亚瑟时不时点头表示他正在听，而奥姆的口吻则稍显得意，“而我只要进入睡眠状态就能任意进入异界。我答应了母亲会把你带出去，本来我只是想进来看看你昏迷前到底发生了什么，但我没想到会是这种事。”他一边说着一边举起手中的打火机试探性地挥动，火焰所及之处，黑暗退却稍许，露出一点点暖黄色来，“我们需要找到你父亲的家。找到灯塔的光，就能回到现实世界。”

        亚瑟仍间或点几下头，他摆弄着自己裤子上的金属装饰，听得心不在焉。

       奥姆心头火气，竖起双目：“你到底有没有在听！”

        “我听着啊，”亚瑟冲他龇牙一乐，“这一次找到灯塔，就能清醒过来。”

        “这一次？”奥姆闻言立刻侧过一步，横过脑袋警惕地盯着亚瑟。这是亚瑟第一次好好和奥姆对视，意识到他的弟弟在不带王冠的情况下其实是个比他要小好几岁的年轻人，还有着一头可以驱散灵体空间永夜般深重黑雾的耀眼金发，额头上还挂着些许汗水，他看见他弟弟的嘴唇动了少许，裂出一个刀锋般的弧度，“你的话听起来可不像第一次到这里来。你在这呆了多久了？”

        “呃，十年？”

        奥姆惊慌地瞪大双目，亚瑟这才发现他的瞳孔是深海的蓝色。他的弟弟的确彻彻底底地遗传了母亲的血脉，亚瑟想。“开玩笑的。”他紧接着解释，“我觉得最多也就半小时。”

         “太长了。”奥姆吸了口凉气，继而反应过来亚瑟骗了他又咬牙切齿地收敛神色，“我们必须尽快。在异界呆的越久，身体就越虚弱，鬼魂就越容易入侵你的身体。”

        亚瑟依然乐呵地对着他摊手，“鬼魂？”他一甩脑袋把长发抛到后背，借着打火机的微光奥姆能看见他眼睛里算得上颇有意趣的眼神，“你是说我们面前这种？”

        奥姆几乎想要骂人。

       

        灵体们蜂拥而至，一大群黑色的人形隐隐绰绰地围住他们，突降的温度让奥姆都不由抖了几下。

         这些灵体伸出的双手划拉着空气，发出刺啦刺啦的莫名声响，同时又在喃喃自语，这些无穷的低语汇集在一起，成为聒噪的尖啸：

        “给我！”

        他们呐喊，他们索求：

        “给我灵魂！”

        奥姆停下了动作。

        “他们怕火！”亚瑟推了下奥姆示意他用打火机去照明，自己一转身背靠着奥姆又擦亮一个不知道从哪掏出的zippo。或许是这个大个子想到在海沟国的场景，他乐呵着对奥姆呐喊：“火真是个好东西，你觉得呢？”

           亚特兰蒂斯不怎么使用火焰，但在这里火焰确实是个好东西，至少他的光亮为他们容得了半米宽的喘息之处。

         奥姆没回答他，他总觉得有哪里不对劲，这种不对劲让他咽下本来想说出的这些鬼魂是闻到生人的气味来夺取身体的解释，转而试图看清鬼魂们的脸——他不是第一次见到他们了，但他们从未像这次一样如此狰狞，如此绝望，磷虾一样的随波摇曳的萤火无法烧穿面前的黑暗，只是让这群晃动的虚影透明了些许，而伴随他们而来的温度，让他感觉有什么透过交叠着的腐朽骸骨，冻住了他的脚踝。

        “操！”他终于骂出了声，亚瑟在他后面又是哈哈大笑，仿佛当那群试图越过火光伸进来的干瘦爪子们不存在，就是他的笑让奥姆的诡异感愈发强烈，强烈却又难以叙述。

         但在这个时候，依赖背后的战友照料后背已经是本能，他们左右挥动打火机，依凭这昏暗光芒像幽灵蛸一样在黑暗里存货下来，举步维艰地寻找着灯塔的光明。

         奥姆始终没有说话，这一切都和他曾经去过的那个空间不大一样了，更边缘，更极端，也更邪恶，他不清楚是多年的时光剔除了恐怖的记忆，还是这确实是他真实的感受，他所能做的就是沉默着把颤栗咽下去。

        他眨了下眼，片刻的不注意让一个灵体越过他的手臂，火焰倏地暗下来，澄黄转为暗红，让他几乎能听见打火机被惊落在骨骸上的闷响。

        就在那一刻，暴芒划过他的眼睛，有蓬勃的光亮穿过雾气与虚影，一时间他眼前纯白，除此之外的一切都消失了，鬼魅，迷雾，黑暗，他的半血兄弟。

        持续的聒噪呐喊消失了，取而代之的是紧张的刮擦声和翻腾错落的惊恐叫喊，在几近致命的白亮中，他感觉到一个熟悉的手扯住他的肩膀引导他向前冲去。在一片淅淅索索中他听见那个人对他大吼。

        “我们回家！”声音喊道。

**Author's Note:**

> 完全写不出恐惧和惊悚感。。。。。。。


End file.
